Various improvements to articles for treating secreting fluid of the human body have heretofore been made, but none of these improvements have been sufficiently able to satisfy the requirements of the users. Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide an article for treating secreting fluid of the human body that satisfies there requirements and the principal improvements being the use of a specific cellulose fiber.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an article for treating secreting fluid of the human body that can remove an odor emanated from the secreting fluid of the human body and can rapidly and effectively prevent the increase of bacteria and disease germs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an article for treating secreting fluid of the human body that can prevent the secreting fluid of the human body, particularly colored matter such as blood, and the like from permeating to the back side of said article by coagulating it.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an article for treating secreting fluid of the human body and can prevent said secreting fluid from permeating into the article in a spot-like manner to the back side of said article.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an article for treating secreting fluid of the human body which is convenient since the article material to be used can be made of a smaller size as compared with the conventional similar articles thus, the whole body of the product can be made in a compact form.